Love and Rebellion
by anonymousfanfictioner123
Summary: It's 5 years after the war. As rebellion rises on Fire-nation shores, Katara offers Zuko her help. Nothing would ever be the same. A Zutara story.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

It was summer and the fire nation was suffering another drought. Heat was rising from the sweeping plains in the distance. It brought Katara back to the barren burning fields of the war. Her hands clenched the railing of the boat's edge as harsh memories swept through her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Things are different now_. Katara thought to herself.

It had been 5 years since the end of the war. Peace treaties had been formalised, settlements made. But the wounds of the war would take a long time to heal. It plagued her - the risk of such wounds reopening at any moment.

A hand rested on her shoulder making her jump. She turned to see Toph behind her.

'Taking in the fresh air?' Toph asked. Katara looked down at Toph, letting out a sigh and returning to face the coast.

'Yeah...being on this boat for weeks is torturous. How is it possible to be surrounded by my element yet feel so far from it?' Katara then heard Toph cackle behind her.

'Really? As an earth-bender I think if anyone should be complaining it's me… I'd give anything to feel the earth under my feet.'

'That's true.' Katara smiled. 'Well we're docking today so soon you can sink yourself into the soil'. Katara leant over and patted Toph's shoulder before turning toward the stairs down to the barracks. 'Come on, we better make sure we're ready. Zuko will have transport ready for us and you know what he's like… a complete ass when it comes to time-keeping.'

'Yeah yeah yeah… I'm moving, I'm moving.' Toph stormed past Katara and thundered down the stairs with heavy footsteps.

At the mention of Zuko, Katara's heart filled with joy. They had kept in close communication over the past few years, supporting one another in the frustrations of post-war chaos.

Katara's brother Sokka had spent most of his time rebuilding bridges between the Earth-Kingdom and Southern Water-tribe. Katara on the other hand was focused on rebuilding the Southern-water tribe's relations with that of the Northern Water-tribe. This relation had always been fragmented but the new trade routes had created further friction and the Southern Water-tribe was seeking reparations from the past.

As a result of her posting Katara had felt isolated, even surrounded by her own culture, she still struggled with loneliness as her friends were scattered over the world. Toph had been travelling the earth kingdom, reviving old bonds.

Aang had felt a draw to restore the history and ancestral ties of the Airbenders after the destruction they had suffered under Fire-nation rule. Katara had been so used to Aang's companionship but as the pair grew older, the romantic potential they had shared faded. Katara had seeked some permanence to her tribe and Aang the same. They remained friends but naturally distanced as they settled apart.

But now Katara was here. Back in the Fire-nation. This time on more happy business. This was a social visit. And it was so desperately needed.

It was late in the day and Toph was restless. She was shifting in her seat in the carriage and rotating rocks in the air above her palms. Katara was trying her best to rest but it was soon cut short as a large bump in the road threw the two of them in the air. Toph's rocks scattered across the carriage.

'Toph I swear to god if your rocks hit me one more time…'

'Calm down sugar queen, ' Toph waved Katara down, 'I don't know why you're so on edge.'

'I'm not!'

'Yes you are! Ever since we hit Fire-nation soil you've been freaking out.'

Katara went quiet and she turned her attention to the window. Toph felt her unease.

'So tell me.' Toph pushed.

'Tell you what?'

'What's got you all weird.'

'I'm just nervous Toph. The last time I was here.. and the last time I saw Zuko… it feels like a lifetime ago.' Katara watched the fields pass her by, children playing by the road's edge.

'Well don't be all doom and gloom - it's Iroh's birthday.' Toph punched Katara in the shoulder. 'Get those gitters away and perk up.'

Katara's lips drew into a soft smile and she responded, 'You're right.' She smacked Toph on the thigh enthusiastically, 'Iroh deserves the best welcome - from what I've heard he misses us dearly. I'm glad Zuko is arranging this secret party. As unlike him it is.'

'True. Sparky never used to be so sentimental!'

The girls recounted the days of their travelling during their wartime excursions. The carriage drew up towards the palace gates. Katara beamed to see Zuko's face across the courtyard. His smile was open, genuine and warm. Much like the letters he sent.

He was taller. More mature. Handsome.

'Zuko!' Katara shouted with excitement. The moment the carriage stopped she leapt out of it. She ran towards him, but as she finally reached him she stopped inches away.

It had been so long she didn't know what to do.

But it wasn't long before Toph stormed over and whilst laughing gave him a punch in jest. 'Well well well if it isn't Sparky.'

Zuko gave her a smile as he rubbed his suddenly sore arm. 'It's good to see you too Toph.' He turned his gaze to Katara, 'And of course you too.'

'It's been too long.' Katara lingered but something came over her and before she knew it, she had dragged him into a deep hug. 'I'm so glad to see you.' The truth slipped out of her. She pulled away and looking into his eyes, her own teared up.

'A softy as always Katara.' Toph chuckled.

Embarrassed, Katara removed herself from the embrace, her cheeks flushed. Zuko felt cold when they separated. He studied her. The years had been kind to her. More than kind. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She had always been strong but there was a knowledge to her face that was new. He couldn't quite place what it was. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Toph.

'So where's the old guy anyway?'

'Probably brewing tea somewhere.. that man is never too far from jasmine flowers.' Katara remarked.

'Uncle's out the whole day - I sent him on an errand to give us time.' Zuko responded. 'But come on -,' He gestured to the palace staff carrying the girl's bags, 'I'll show you to your rooms.'

They wandered the corridors of the palace. Katara felt uneasy. She couldn't understand how Zuko could live here. So many memories of the past.

_I suppose he doesn't have a choice._ She thought to herself. Ever since the end of the war it had become customary to have at least one member of the Fire-nation royal family in the country at all times. That was part of the reason Katara never saw Zuko - he couldn't really leave the nation.

'Toph this is your room…' Zuko gestured to a door on his left. 'And Katara this is yours.' The following door on the right.

'Perfect. I'm taking a nap - that journey has been awful.' And with that Toph had slammed the door and collapsed on her bed. Toph had never been one for small talk.

Zuko and Katara stood in the hallway.

'Thanks so much for having us.' Katara touched his upper arm and gave him a grateful smile. 'When the others get here it'll be like the old days.'

Zuko felt his heart fill with warmth and he returned the smile.

'I'm so glad you could come… letters aren't quite the same are they?' There was a hint of sadness in his words.

'No.. but your letters - they mean a lot to me.' Her tone was endearing and gentle. It took Zuko by surprise. He felt a slight blush come to his cheeks.

'Well.. you know.. I try to write as often as I can…' Feeling awkward and unsure how to proceed he opened the door to Katara's room and gestured for her to enter. 'Anyway.. I have to be going.. preparations and all that…'

'Of course I'm so sorry! Go ahead - I'll unpack, get settled and see you later?'

'Great.' He flashed her one last smile before continuing down the hallway.

Katara entered her room. It was beautifully decorated. The fabrics and rugs a combinations of reds and golds. But such extravagance was unsurprising of a room in the Fire-nation palace. A small sofa sat in the room as well as a large double bed. Removing her shoes she laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Her mind drifted to Zuko. It was amazing how in five years his personality had changed. She didn't doubt that his feisty nature remained but he seemed more restrained than before.

_Perhaps it's all the diplomatic relations he has these days. _Katara thought to herself. It wasn't long before tiredness consumed her and she slipped into a light sleep.

She was awoken by hushed voices outside her door.

'Don't just barge in without knocking.'

'Suki it's my sister.'

A few mumbles continued until a large knock came on the door. Katara now wide awake leapt out of bed and scrambled to reach the door, her face gleaming with joy. She swung the door open to meet welcome faces.

'Sokka! Suki!' Before they could speak she'd reached and pulled them into a hug, both on either side of her.

The three tightly hugged each other. Their heads pressed together. Slowly they released one another. Sokka looked down at his sister, he thought he had grown up, but her age was more evident. Katara stood tall, regal and confident. The war had made her an adult. Years in the Southern and Northern Water-tribes had made her a woman.

'My little sister...' He teared up. '...you've grown up.' He wailed, trying to bring her into another embrace. Katara laughed and pushed him off her.

'Sokka! Calm down! You saw me only two winters ago!' She laughed.

'Two winters is too long Katara. You should've seen how excited he was on the way here. The winters on the Earth-Kingdom don't quite match up to that of the Southern Water-tribe.' Suki remarked from his side.

'Didn't the seal jerky arrive?'

'Oh it did. And he gorged half of it the first day it came.'

'I didn't!' Sokka fought back.

Suki gave him a firm glance. Sokka's confidence wained.

'Okay Okay I did….' Both Katara and Suki turned to each other and chuckled.

'He never can be trusted when it comes to food.' Katara remarked. 'Always needs to be rationed.'

'Well they'll be no rationing of me tonight - Zuko promised!'

'You've been talking of Zuko about food?'

'Of course! When he invited me and Suki the first thing I asked was what's gonna be on the menu… like those fire crackers with that sweet potato stuff on top...'

'Well soon all the food will be yours.' Suki took his hand into her own and began to usher him down the hall to the party.

'Wait - what about Toph?' Katara asked.

'She's already down there, Zuko wanted her help that required earth-bending.'

'Oh…' Katara grew curious. 'I suppose we'll see her down there then.'

The hall was magnificent, a long table stood in the middle surrounded by candlelight. It was a dark wood made from the walnut tree. In the centre were four stones; amber, emerald, sapphire and pure white selenite. The room was full of young trees, leaning down to create a light canopy over the table, webbed through wooden structures. The walls were a maroon red with brown trimming as the skirting board. All three was taken aback. This was the same hall they'd all stood in after the war, during the initial negotiations between the kingdoms. Before it had been cold, hostile and a place of argument. It had been transformed into a space that seemed to represent all the kingdoms, integrated within one another.

'Seems pretty quiet for a party…' Sokka asked concerned. Zuko entered the room behind them.

'Tomorrow the festivities will begin but tonight.. It's just dinner with Uncle. I know he'd love a more intimate affair.' Zuko gestured to the chairs. 'Please guys, take a seat, Uncle's on his way.'

'Toph?' Katara asked.

'Oh! She's comi-' Zuko was cut short.

'I'm here. Missing me already guys?' Toph stomped into the hall, holding a large metal box.

'Always.' Katara responded.

'You're finished? Is it okay? Can I see it?' Zuko walked towards Toph hands grasping for the box.

'Calm down Sparky - It's amazing- I mean I can't see them...but it felt fucking great when I made them.' This made Zuko even more on edge.

'Just a peek.' Zuko asked.

'No.' This infuriated Zuko. His anger rose and the rest of the group retreated backwards. They knew his temper. So did Toph. Unfortunately for him, over the years she had come to love bringing it out in him.

'Toph I swear I'm gonna-' Zuko started.

'What a surprise… I didn't expect -'

'Uncle!' Zuko exclaimed.

Iroh stood in the entrance of the room, his eyes brimming with tears.

'How did you all... why…'

'Well you know those Fire-nation crackers were calling to Sokka.' Suki stepped forward and greeted Iroh with her hand, he took it in his own and patted her forearm.

'He got through the ones I brought last time I visited?'

'Got through them the day after you left.' Suki teased, peeking at Sokka.

'Talking of food…' Sokka peered at Zuko with hopeful eyes.

Suki elbowed Sokka in his side, 'Don't be rude'. It made Iroh chuckle.

'Happy Birthday Uncle.' Zuko gestured to the room. 'Take a seat everyone.'

The dinner was a flurry of dish after dish, Fire-nation specialities abundant, but there was a humbleness in the room. The six of them sat around the table, mulling over old times. Iroh felt his soul swell with happiness at the sight of them all. Travelling to the Earth-kingdom often he had seen Suki, Toph and Sokka on many trips. But Katara- that was a welcome surprise. He had heard of her struggles in the Northern and Southern Water-tribes.

_She looks well_. He thought.

The gifts for Iroh had all been exchanged apart from one. Zuko hesitated when it came to his turn. He had worked so hard to ensure the gift was perfect but now felt nervous having not seen the most recent changes.

'Uncle.. I had this made for you.. With Toph's help.'

He gently placed a silver box on the table.

'Zuko…' He opened it to see a beautiful tea set. There were four cups. Each stylised and engraved with one of the four nations. The tea pot was a blend of all four styles. It brought a tear to Iroh's eyes.

'I did the spoons.' Toph announced proudly. 'Sparky needed an earth-benders touch'.

Iroh looked down to see a set of four beautifully shaped spoons, such masterwork could not be done by a simple blacksmith. It was a special form of art.

'You spoil me… you all spoil me.' He raised a glass of red wine to the air. 'I want to thank you all. It is a shame Aang could not join us. But I know he has other commitments. He wished so much to be here.' Iroh paused. 'To the future of peace.'

All glasses were raised.

'To peace.'

Katara looked over to Zuko. His face was troubled. She waited until the dinner was over. As they all began the leave the room Katara grabbed Zuko by the wrist. He sharply turned.

'Zuko.' She looked at him concerned. 'Can we talk in your chambers?' He was struck back.

'Sure…' Her face worried him.

Together they reached his room and slipped inside. Katara was surprised by the simple nature of his room. It wasn't lavish. But then again neither was Zuko. He raised his hand and offered her a seat on his sofa. She took a place and patted the seat next to her. He joined her.

'I wanted to talk to you.' Katara voice naturally softened, when she saw his face. The concern, the worry.

'About what?'

'I could tell by your face. At dinner.' She reached for his hand. 'Something is bothering you.' He felt his heart skip a beat. This tenderness, this care, it was what he had felt in her letters. But in person... it came in its purest, strongest form.

'Katara it's nothing-'

'No! It's not. I know you. This isn't like you. Your broodings are never this bad.' She squeezed his hand. 'Never this deep.'

Zuko breathed a heavy sigh and took her hand in both of his.

'It's not your worry.' He pushed, looking to the ground.

'It's me Zuko. It is my worry.'

They both paused, looking at one another. He knew she was not going to let this go.

'It's one of the North-Eastern islands. There is a rebellion against peace brewing there. One of my men has gone missing.' He paused. 'I doubt he'll be rejoining us.'

'Then send some more officials there! Investigate!' Katara argued.

'If I do - they'll know that I know. I can't risk them scattering before I catch them again.'

Katara leant back and her thoughts consumed her.

_He's right. _

'Then I'll go.' Zuko looked as if he'd been smacked across the face.

'Katara you can't-'

'You need someone you trust.' Her eyes were full of determination and spirit. 'My work in the Water tribes has been extensive but I'm no longer needed.' Her eyes begged for permission. 'Let me help you.'

'I won't let you go alone.' Zuko said, his stomach twisting with anxiety.

'Then I won't. But go I will'.

Zuko ripped away from her and stood up. Beginning to pace about the room.

'I should never have told you!'

He felt out of control. He couldn't risk her. His mind flashed back to the war. The moment Katara was almost struck a deadly blow by his sister. The fear that consumed him then consumed him now.

'Zuko you're being ridiculous.' Katara fumed.

'This is the Fire-nations problem. I'm the future Fire Lord - I should be able to handle this on my own!'

'Don't you dare!' Katara stormed over to him.

'What?'

'Don't you dare carry this on your own! I'm more than capable of doing this. You're so stubborn!'

'That's rich coming from you!' He shouted.

'I'm going Zuko and that's final.' He felt his hands beginning to burn with anger.

'Then I'm coming with you!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

Katara left his room in a fit of rage, the whole palace could hear her angered footsteps down the hallway. Zuko kicked a footstool in his room and it went flying.


	2. Promise

Breakfast was awkward for all sat round the table that morning. The tension between Zuko and Katara stifled the air like a dense fog, weighing the room. No person dared to question why. Getting in the middle of the two was like stepping into a firing line.

'So what are the plans for today then?' Sokka asked, sacrificing himself to the mercy of the room that Katara and Zuko had created.

'Zuko has informed me that we are to have a gathering this evening - a rather large affair - if my old bones can keep up with the youth of today.' Iroh replied.

'Come on don't try to get out of it old man - you can't fool us.' Toph responded with a smirk. Iroh laughed.

'Well - either way guests come at sunset. Though I'm not sure… who exactly…' Iroh glanced at Zuko.

'If I told you Uncle, it wouldn't be a surprise.' Zuko said, through spoonfuls of porridge.

'Okay my dear nephew…' Iroh threw his arms up in the air defensively and smiling said, 'I will ask no more.'

'Since it sounds like we have the day free I was thinking of travelling to the pools of Mount Kantia.' Katara announced, her voice suddenly full of energy and enthusiasm. She looked at Zuko. 'Since there's nothing keeping me in the palace until later.' His eyebrows furrowed and she felt his mood darkening like tea left too long to brew.

'Anyone else is welcome to come, of course. The air is cooler up there...' She continued, glancing to the rest of the group. But once again her gaze fell on Zuko. '...away from this stifling atmosphere in the capital.'

That was enough to push Zuko to the edge.

'You know what Katara that sounds like a great idea.' Zuko responded as he stood up from the table. 'I'll come with you.' Katara's eyes widened in shock and her face soured.

The rest of the room didn't know what to do. Iroh seemed unphased and continued sipping his tea. Toph, Suki and Sokka on the other hand cringed at the unfolding events. But not one for uncomfortable silences, Toph reached her limit and loudly spoke up.

'I don't know what the hell is going on between you two. But fix it. If going to Mount Kantia means I can throw some rocks around I'm there.'

'Great idea, me and Suki need a sparring match anyway.' Sokka patted Suki on the back gently. She smirked back at him.

'Because beating you last time wasn't enough?'

'Exactly.' Sokka smiled endearingly at his girlfriend.

'Then it's settled - Mount Kantia, it is!' Toph exclaimed.

The journey to Mount Kantia was little more than half an hours carriage ride. Katara and Zuko had jumped into different transports, the air still frosty between them. Katara with Suki and Sokka, Zuko with Toph. Katara was furious at Zuko's insistence of coming to spite her. But she was also frustrated with herself - she'd baited him. She hadn't expected him to accept the offer.

_I guess Zuko is just as stubborn as he used to be._ She thought to herself.

Zuko in the other carriage was under investigation by a nonchalant Toph, who was laid in the carriage with her feet hanging out the window with a half-eaten apple in one hand.

'So why are you and Sugarqueen wanting to wring each other's necks?' She asked before taking another bite.

'Because Katara is too headstrong to admit when I know what's best.'

'That's the problem with you two - you're either infatuated with one another or at the brink of killing each other. Even I can see that. Nothings changed.'

'Infatuated?' Zuko scoffed. 'Don't be ridiculous.'

'It's written all over your face Zuko.'

'No it's not!' He paused. 'Wait. You can't even see-'.

'Well done dumbass. I may be blind but I'm the one who can feel your heartbeat through the earth. Remember?' She finished the apple and chucked it out the window. Zuko never knew how someone with such - or lack of - eyesight managed to have such good aim. 'All I know - is that you two get all messed up over each other. The earth never lies.'

The carriages pulled up to the edge of a forest path and they came to a stop.

'This is it.' Zuko said before hopping out.

'Thank the spirits. I need to stretch my legs.'

The other carriage stopped behind them and Zuko saw Katara emerge. He looked forward to the path ahead.

'It's this way, just a short walk up this path.'

When they reached a clearing the group were met by a collection of natural pools. Two very small (enough for only one or two people) and one very large pool. The air was cooler up the mountain and was welcome in comparison to the summer heat that was currently battering the Fire-nation capital. Sokka laid down the bag he'd been carrying on the ground and turned to Suki.

'Fancy a walk and sparring match?' He was brimming with excitement.

'Always - let's go this way.' Suki and Sokka went off into the forest.

Katara removed her outer garments and walked into the water, it was hot but against the cool air she felt refreshed. She stood and practiced her water-bending. Zuko watched her. From years ago he remembered she would always practice vigorously as soon as she got in the water but now.. she seemed more to mediate with the water. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she formed a circular loop of water in front of herself. He looked to her hands softly cupping the circle from underneath. Her fingertips curled and pointed so delicately upwards.

'Sparky!' He was snapped out of his thoughts. 'Fancy a spar?'

Toph was sat on a big rock, cross-legged.

'Sure.' Zuko looked to the sky and interlocking his fingers, stretched them above his head. 'But only if you promise to play fai-'.

He was cut off as a large boulder hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

'As if.' Zuko hit the ground on his back and groaned. 'And you need the practice - that palace has probably made you soft.'

'Oh you think so?' Zuko muttered as he lifted himself up.

He sent streams of fire to Toph. She erected wall after wall of ground to shield herself as she ran towards him. Zuko then blasted the floor with fire. The floor grew hot and Toph shot herself on a stool of earth to a different spot. The ground shook, and with it Katara's patience as the water around her vibrated from the sparring.

'Going for the feet Zuko? That's low!' Toph shouted with a smirk.

'Well you never did play fair!' He remarked back.

Top raised her arms and sent flying shards of earth towards him. He jumped into a side roll, narrowly escaping them. They hit the tree behind him on the clearing's edge.

'Do you think you could practice somewhere else?' Katara dropped her flow of water. Her voice was strained. 'I really need to meditate.'

Zuko and Toph lowered their arms.

'All right, all right.'

'There's another clearing this way.' Zuko started for the woods, Toph followed him in tow.

'I'm gonna kick your ass.' Their voices lingered into the distance.

'You can try.'

Katara refocused her mind in the new-born silence. After a spell of deep meditation she walked out of the pool and grounded herself. She spread her arms wide to the side and drew water to her palms. Closing her eyes, thoughts began to drift back to the Water tribes. She couldn't go back to the Northern tribe. She knew that for certain. Her heart sank in her chest. There were many things she had told Zuko in her letters. And many things she had not.

Frustration grew within her and she began to whip the water around her as if fighting an opponent. She spun, she jabbed, she twisted, she threw herself into the fight. She raised her arms and gathered around her hands, swords of ice. She sliced through the air. It became a beautiful dance that one could think was choreographed. The long sweeping motions, deep, wide and smooth. The air cried as she cut through it.

A branch snapped behind her. She sharply turned to meet it with her sword, panting heavily.

Zuko stood at the forest's edge. His eyes were forgiving and he raised his arms.

'Just me.' His voice was softer than she anticipated. She let the ice melt and pool on the ground.

'You're right.' He took a step further. 'You're the best person to go to the islands.' All the pride dissipated from her.

'I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning.' She reached for his forearm. 'I just wanted to help.' Zuko was blessed by her touch. He thought back to the conversation in the carriage with Toph.

'I know.' He gave her a soft smile and rested a hand on her shoulder in return. 'Isn't it also asking a lot? Surely you have commitments in the Water tribes? I know you sai-.'

'I can't-' Katara cut him short and her expression hardened. Her eyes became distant. 'I… can't go back there right now. Things are complicated.'

He dared not risk their reconciled state and thought it best not to question her further. When it came to Katara he knew not to pry. In their letters over the years she would tell him in great depth of the daily occurrences and the tribal communities but when it came to serious matters she was often withdrawn until events had cooled down a little. When she was ready. She would tell him what was bothering her now.

'There's always a place for you here.' He looked down at her with fond eyes.

She brought him into a hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Thank you.' His hands encircled her lower back and she leant into him. Katara felt as if all her worries had evaporated into thin air. They broke apart slightly and their eyes faced each other. She pressed a hand to his cheek and smiled. In that moment Zuko felt something stir within him, completely entranced. Katara felt the same and slowly they both drew closer until their lips were almost touching.

'Sokka - it wasn't an Inoli spider. You'll be fine.'

The voices of the others shook them from their trance and Katara and Zuko sharply pulled away from one another. Both their cheeks flushed red.

'B-But anyway-' Zuko stumbled over his words. 'As I said - you're welcome to stay.' He corrected himself. 'I-I want you to stay.'

Katara's face grew an even darker red.

'Of course!' She responded enthusiastically, trying to mask her fluttered state.

Toph, Sokka and Suki entered the clearing. Sokka was covered in earth, as he raised his hand to greet the pair dust sprayed into the air.

'You'll never guess who tripped Toph up!'

'It was a lucky shot.' Toph was unamused, her hands balled into fists as she stomped past him. 'Damn boomerang.' She muttered.

'You just tell yourself that.' Sokka teased as he walked with a cocky air. He didn't get too far before a chunk of earth rose up and tripped him over. He fell flat on his face. He looked up to see Toph standing over him.

'What - didn't _see_ it coming Sokka?' Toph remarked, letting out a cackle. Suki also let out a soft laugh behind her hand.

'Suki!'

'Sorry but you were asking for it.' Suki walked over to him and helped him up before pecking him on the cheek.

'We better start heading back - it'll be dusk before we know it.' Zuko picked up the bag on the ground and started on the trail back to the road.

'Sounds good - more festivities means more food!' Sokka danced on the spot. It brought a smile to Zuko.

'Don't worry Sokka - they know you're coming. I'm sure they're prepared.'

The others followed him down the path. As they entered the woods Toph announced bluntly, 'I'm not wearing a dress tonight.'

Suki and Katara's laughter filled the forest as they made their way home.

* * *

It was dusk and Katara stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room. She couldn't wear this could she? She thought to herself. A Fire-nation tailor had brought clothes to the Northern Water-tribe last summer. It had been an impulse-purchase and now she wasn't sure if it was the best choice. The material was a sumptuous blood red, matching her painted lips. With wide pointed coverings on the shoulders, it narrowed to plunge at her chest and tightened at her waist. The bottom of the dress was light silk and flowed to touch her sandals. Too late to change now.

She walked to the end of her bed where a small box lay, opening it up she revealed a gold arm-band. Inside she found the note that had come with it.

_When I saw this, I thought of you. Zuko._

She had brought it with her from the Southern Water-tribe. Zuko had sent it years ago but it had sat unused. She adored the patterns engraved on it and the twisting of the gold. But in the Southern Water-tribe a gift of such extravagant jewelry from a man often held another meaning. She had not wanted to cause a stir in the community with such a statement. Though the intimacy of their letters would be fuel enough to cause gossip. She doubted Zuko even understood such Water-tribe customs.

But here, in the Fire-nation. Things were different. She slipped it onto her arm and wore it proudly.

A bell rang out through the palace.

'Damn.' She muttered under her breath. She was late. She was never late. Ever since arriving at the Fire-nation she had not been herself.

Lifting the skirt of her dress, she scurried down the corridor to reach the main hall.

Zuko and Iroh were greeting the guests as they entered. Zuko looked around the room.

_She's never late_. He thought to himself. He felt a knot in his stomach as he recounted the events at Mount Kantia. She'd felt it too - of that he was sure.

'Iroh! Looking old now aren't you!' A seemingly frail elderly man in rags slowly approached, his head low and shoulders hunched. As he got closer Iroh's face lit up.

'It couldn't be…' Iroh walked towards him. The man ripped off his hood and revealed his wrinkled face.

'Hello old friend.'

'Bumi!' Iroh laughed. 'And who are you calling old? I think you have some years on me.' The two of them chuckled.

Zuko stared in shock.

_He's still alive? _He thought to himself. _How is that even possible? _

Zuko was interrupted in his thoughts by another guest. A tall middle-aged man came to Zuko. The way his hair was half-tied up and the colour of his clothes gave him away as from one of the Water-tribes. His face was stoic with little emotion. He bowed to Zuko.

'General Lantuk to represent the Northern Water-tribe. It's a pleasure Prince Zuko.'

'Of course General.' For diplomacy sake, Zuko had sent out invitations to all capitals of the nations, in an attempt to make sure none felt ignored. This was a birthday party, but nonetheless a gathering of some of the most important men and women on the planet.

'To my knowledge, Master Katara of the Southern Water-tribe will be here tonight?' The General inquired.

'Yes - she hasn't arrived yet though.' Zuko responded. He became anxious on her behalf. She might not have told him all the details of her troubles in the Northern Water-tribe but he was certain their presence here wouldn't please her.

The man bowed to Zuko and said 'Thank you,' in a cool and collected voice. He walked away into the crowd.

_I have to warn her. _Zuko thought to himself.

The hall bell was rang and Iroh stood at the top front of the room, next to the musicians.

'I want to thank you all for coming to visit an old man on his birthday… I never thought I would see the nations at one again in my lifetime...' He lifted a glass into the air. 'To my friends - old and new.' The room erupted with applause and the musicians began to play.

It was in that moment when Katara entered the room. There was far more people than she expected and she suddenly felt out of place, not seeing a familiar face. She made her way through the room and began to feel uncomfortable as unknown gazes fell upon her. A young man in his early twenties, cladded in Earth-Kingdom clothes, blocked her path. He grinned at her.

'Long time no see.' It took her a second to recognise him.

'Otai!' She hugged him.

'It's been too long! I've been meaning to visit.'

'And here's thinking you'd forgotten about all of us.' He pulled a dramatic frown.

'How could I! I would still be covered in elbow leeches if it wasn't for you!'

'You didn't half put up a fight as we tried to take them off!' They both laughed loudly.

'Master Katara.' Katara's laughter was abruptly halted at the sound of that voice. She turned to see General Lantuk behind her. 'We have many things to discuss.' Her blood ran cold.

'Y-Yes.' She turned to Otai. 'I'm sorry but I have some business to attend to… I'll catch up with you later?'

Otai noticed the paling of her face. 'Sure Katara… Whatever you need…' He watched as her and the General made their way to the outside balcony.

Katara's palms began to sweat. The General walked to her, one step too close for comfort.

'The South and the North agreed, yet you still have not.' He leaned in closer and looked down into her eyes. 'You _must_ see why the joining of our tribes is needed. This conflict has to end.' She nervously stepped away from him.

'You know I would do anything to-'. She started.

'Then _do _it.' She felt tears forming in her eyes but calmed herself and ushered them away. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off once again.

'When Chief Arnook passed, the throne fell to his nephew Taen. You have a good relationship with him-,' She turned away from him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, 'You know your duty.' His eyes were unforgiving and his voice like ice. Katara felt sick to her stomach.

Zuko had been searching for Katara, he reached Sokka and Suki who were conversing with other citizens of Kyoshi island.

'Have either of you seen Katara?'

'No sorry buddy… She's probably off somewhere schmoozing some diplomat.' Sokka remarked before sipping his beer.

'Katara?' The man next to Sokka spoke up. 'Yeah - I just spoke to her… She went off with some guy from the Water-tribe… A General I think…' Zuko snapped into focus.

'Which way did they go?' He ushered the man quickly to answer.

'The porch - to talk.' Zuko left like a shot for the balcony.

The first thing he saw was the General grasping Katara's wrist and pulling her closer. She looked like a deer caught by its hunter. Zuko stood behind the General.

'Is there a problem here?' His voice strong and assertive. The General backed away from Katara.

'No problem -' He turned to her one last time, 'Right Katara?'.

'There's no problem.' She stood tall again in the comfort of Zuko's presence.

'I was just leaving anyway…' Time seemed to slow as he passed Zuko, both men looking into the eye of the other. Yet, in a flash of blue he had disappeared through to the great hall.

Once he was out of sight, Zuko rested a hand on Katara's upper arm, his eyes full of worry.

'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?'

'No… no.' She calmed him. 'He was on Water-tribe business… I suppose you could say.' She felt flustered and adrenaline rushed through her.

'What is going on Katara?'

'Zuko, I don't want to go into it. It's my problem.'

'This conversation sounds similar… Almost as if we had it recently.' He raised his eyebrows in a condescending manner. She let out a soft, defeated laugh.

'This is different - you can't help me.'

'Then let me listen.' She looked into his eyes. They were so full of genuine care. It made her weak.

'You can't tell anyone. The negotiations are still going on...' She paused. 'Because I won't agree to it.'

'What is it?' He pushed. 'A trade agreement? A territorial dispute?'

'A marriage.' His eyes widened and for a moment he lost his words.

'A marriage?' His stomach twisted. _It can't be. _'Between who?'

'Prince Taen and I.' _No. _He felt sick. She walked away from him to the corner of the balcony and looked into the distance. She closed her eyes and listened to the noise of the capital in the distance. The laughter of people in the street, the bards playing their music…

Zuko's heart ached. As if he had been punched in the chest. He felt desperate. He couldn't let this happen. She was finally here – in the Fire-nation – with him. His emotions overcame him.

'You can't marry him.' Katara, eyes still closed, sighed.

'Zuko it's-'.

'You can't.' He paused. 'I don't know what I feel. But I feel something for you – something so strong - that it hurts to even think of you with-.'

Katara turned to him, tears streaming down her face. Zuko couldn't tell if she was horrified or overwhelmed.

'I know it's crazy.' He continued. With every second that passed he grew more confident. 'But at Mount Kantia it hit me… you don't have to feel the same. But I can't hide it any-'.

He felt two arms envelop him into an embrace. His arms remained by his sides in shock. Katara pulled away from him ever so slightly to look into his eyes.

_Even when she cries she's beautiful. _

She pressed her lips to his and brought him into a kiss. It was short and sweet. His hands encircled her and pulling away again she cupped her chin in her fingers, her thumb pressed below his lips.

'I feel it too…' She smiled, as another tear rolled down her cheek. He released his right arm from her waist and with a gentle touch wiped away the tear. She suddenly laughed as she pressed her head to his.

'What?' He asked with a nervous smile.

'I never expected - I never thought this would happen.' Her hands travelled to rest on his chest. Her expression turned melancholic. 'This doesn't change anything Zuko… I-I still have a commitment to maintaining stability of the Water-tribes.'

Zuko felt his temper rise.

'You have spent the last four years maintaining stability with your own hands Katara. You can't carry both tribes on your own back forever.' Zuko urged.

'I'm the only one Prince Tean will listen to… If I reject him...' Her thoughts wandered to the worst possible outcomes. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Zuko brought his hands to meet hers and clasped them tightly. Katara felt the passion radiating through them.

'I promise you won't have to do it… I promise.'

Call it intuition, call it hope- but something inside of her believed him.


	3. Plan

'Sokka! Stop this is ridiculous!' Suki moaned next to him, her arms crossed.

She watched in disgust as Sokka and Toph chugged beer as fast as they could, surrounded by empty glasses.

'I don't know why I'm watching this.' Zuko stared with morbid curiosity. 'It's so gross but I do want to know who will win this.'

'Toph will.' Suki remarked next to him. 'She always does.'

Zuko watched as the petit earthbender gulped down her pint.

'But she's so… small.'

Toph slammed down her empty glass on a side-table next to them. It wobbled under the force.

'Better luck next time Sokka!'

Sokka stopped drinking and looked down at his own cup. It was only half-finished. His expression was sour but eventually relaxed, the doping effect of the alcohol taking hold of him. Toph outstretched her hand. Sokka reached into his pocket and dropped a bunch of copper pieces into her palm.

'You are an evil person.'

Toph laughed.

'A sore loser as always… I'm looking forward to the next time you pay me to drink you under the table.'

'Next time-' He burped. 'Next time, I'll beat you. Just you wait!' He stumbled slightly and Suki steadied him with her hands on his back.

'Come on Sokka - I think you need to sit down.' Suki laughed as she steered him in the direction of a chair.

Across the room Katara had been mingling with the aristocrats of society. While the end of Fire Nation domination had in a sense created a more democratic and liberal state of affairs in the world, the old class ties lingered strongly in the Fire Nation Capital.

'I hear your work has been in the Water Tribes of late.' Lady Tsong asked her.

'Yes - there was plenty of work to be done. Rebuilding that is.' Katara responded, not eager to bring particular attention to herself.

'Rebuilding of what?'

'Ties, I suppose.' Katara smiled.

'Ah. I see.' The Lady looked to the side, bored. She noticed the necklace around Katara's neck. Her eyes widened and she became intrigued.

'You are betrothed?'

Katara's fingers flew to her neck and she laughed nervously.

'No! No - this was my mother's.'

The Lady's face dropped in disappointment.

'I see.' She placed a hand on Katara's shoulder in a gesture of familiarity. But it felt cold and ungenuine. 'I hope not to cause offense by asking - I simply thought since you are of age - you surely have had many suitors already. You must be spoiled for choice.'

Katara laughed nervously, flashing her eyes to the ground and back.

'I have other priorities than marriage right now.' She responded. The musicians behind them changed songs and Katara took the opportunity to escape. 'While it has been a pleasure Lady Tsong, I must be off... Until the next time.'

With a fake smile she bowed and slowly walked away. She felt a wave of relief come over her, happy to be rid of such a conversation. Reaching the other side of the hall, she found her brother slumped in a chair with Suki.

'What in the spirits happened?'

'Toph'.

'Ah it makes sense now.' Katara sighed. 'Well, he'll wake up with a nice hangover I'm sure.'

'You're not the one who has to put him to bed.' Suki complained.

'True - I'm his sister - I have to look after him. As you're his fiance. You chose this.'

'I didn't officially say yes.'

'We both know you will the next time he asks.' Katara teased.

Suki blushed and put a finger to her lips.

'Between us - yes.' She whispered to her.

'He's still suffering?' Katara turned to see Zuko behind her. He smiled down at her. She felt butterflies in her chest.

'Y-Yes - I guess he never learns.' Katara crouched to meet her brother in the eyes. 'Fancy a walk?'

'Is that a good idea…?' Suki asked nervously.

'Yeah…. He'll be fine!' Katara rested her brother's arm on her shoulder and lifted him up. 'It'll do him good.' She urged him forward. To the group's surprise he managed to walk. 'Come on Sokka - let's go see the turtle ducks outside.'

'Ugh… I'm coming, I'm coming...' He mumbled.

Brother and sister walked arm in arm out the hall and to the palace gardens. Katara let Sokka settle himself on the grass. She stood as a warm breeze swept around her, locks of hair flying with the wind. The crescent moon was shining on the pond's water and she closed her eyes, basking in its light.

'I'm so lucky.' Sokka announced.

Katara turned to see him lying on the ground, arms crossed and supporting his head, eyes closed. She laid next to him and mirrored his position.

'And why's that?'

'Because I have you… and Suki…. and Toph and Zuko and Iroh and Aang.'

'Suki is a keeper… too good for you.' Katara joshed. Sokka laughed.

'I'm gonna marry her.'

'I don't doubt that.' Katara said with a smile. She opened her eyes and looked at the constellations above.

'I'm sorry.' Sokka's voice grew sober and he too opened his eyes, to look at his sister.

'Sorry about what?' Katara laughed. 'Getting drunk? I admit that you had no cha-'.

'I'm sorry about Prince Taen.' She tilted her head to look at him. His eyes were full of sorrow. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. 'Dad told me.'

Katara felt her blood run cold.

'Of course he did.' She said bitterly. 'I feel like a cow being sold on market day.'

'I didn't believe him at first.' Sokka said with a sigh.

'I won't marry him.' Her voice was stubborn, determined. Sokka twisted his head back to its original position and closed his eyes, smiling.

'Good.'

'There's….' She paused. '...Someone else.'

Sokka's eyes shot open.

'Wha-'.

'I can't tell you who it is.' She ascertained. Sokka sat upright and pointed a finger at her.

'As your big bro-'.

'Sokka.' Her face became serious. He went quiet. He knew that tone of voice. 'I love you. And I know you would do anything to protect me. But… right now I can't tell you who it is.' He went to speak but she cut him off again. 'But I promise… when the time is right, you can interrogate him to your heart's content.'

He let out a frustrated grunt and laid back down. 'I look forward to it.' They both closed their eyes and listened to the whistling wind.

As Zuko made his farewells to the last of the guests, he grew curious about the whereabouts of Katara and Sokka. It had been hours since they'd gone for a 'walk'. He soon discovered he wasn't the only one concerned. Suki approached him with a worried face.

'Have you seen Sokka and Katara?'

'No… did you want to look for them outside?' He suggested.

'Yeah…' Suki looked to the exit of the room. 'Hopefully he's not causing her too much trouble…'

'I'll come with you - we can look together.' Zuko smiled softly.

'Thanks.' She sighed with relief.

It didn't take long for them to find the siblings. In the palace courtyard, next to the pond, Katara and Sokka lay on their backs fast asleep. Suki rolled her eyes at Zuko and laughed.

'You take Katara, I take Sokka?'

'Alright.'

They both leaned down, Zuko to Katara and Suki to Sokka, rousing them awake.

'Sokka.. It's time for bed.'

'Katara…'

The siblings, still half-asleep, were ushered inside.

* * *

For the next few days the group enjoyed the pleasures of the Fire Nation from the beaches to the thriving markets of the Capitol. Finally it was time for reality to hit them back into action. It was a cool morning as Sokka, Toph and Suki met outside the palace entrance to pack their bags for the port.

'Is that seriously all you brought?' Sokka remarked at the small bag Toph chucked onto the back of the transport.

'Me? Of course… I'm not a princess Sokka.' Toph stated cooly as she leaned against the carriage's wheel. 'How much did you bring?'

Sokka looked at the pile of bags that sat at his feet, waiting to be crammed onboard.

'Nothing…. Practically nothing!' He dramatically denied waving his hands in the air. He turned to his sister and noticed she had actually did have nothing. 'What about you? Where's your stuff?'

Katara gently smiled at him. 'I'm not coming.'

'What?'

'Well… I promised Zuko I would stay a little longer.'

Sokka's face turned serious and he peered at her with wary eyes.

'Shouldn't you be getting back to the Northern Water Tribe?'

'The North can wait.'

'...If you say so.' He went to her and brought her into a hug. 'Promise me you'll write.'

She brought her arms around his broad shoulders, returning the embrace.

'I promise.'

'See you later Sugar Queen.' Toph shouted with a grin as she climbed into the carriage. With this signal, the group said the rest of their goodbyes and made the beginning of the long journey back.

As they watched them leave in the distance, Katara and Zuko's hands intertwined.

'Finally…' Zuko smirked as he leaned down and kissed Katara roughly on the lips. She enthusiastically returned his affection, her hand softly cupping his neck. After a flurry of kisses, she eventually pushed him away and she gave him a soft smile.

'So are we going to sort out this rebellion?'

Zuko sighed and a frown came to his face.

'You're relentless… you really don't know how to take time off.'

'That's rich coming from you Zuko.' She laughed. '

The pair ventured inside and he led her to his study. They spent hours spreading out maps and planning the best course of action. Zuko watched as Katara's gentle fingers lingered and moved over the Fire Nation's territory. Her hand stopped on a small island.

'So we agree… Here is where we start.'

A knock came to the door.

'Come in.'

'It's time Lord Zuko.'

'Yes… ' He turned to Katara. 'I have a meeting with the Head of National Security now… did you want to come? Any plans will have to be approved by him.' He asked.

'Of course!'

As Katara sat in the war rooms she felt uneasy. Zuko could never remove the evil that seeped from the walls of this place - the past was too close. As Katara entered she met the eyes of Zuko's Councillor.

'Lord Yang… it is a pleasure.' She stated, with a shallow bow. The man mirrored her gesture.

'Master Katara… Zuko has informed me of your plans to aid us.. I am very grateful for your service to the Fire Nation.' His eyes were genuine and soft but his posture was straight, formal.

'I will always serve the Fire Nation, as I do my own.'

The three took their seats at the table in the centre of the room. A large map was spread on the table of the nation.

'As you know Lord Yang, the rebels were last seen active in this region.' Zuko pointed to the northern islands of the Fire Nation.

'Yes… yet we still don't know the location of their base.' Lord Yang sighed. 'It could be anywhere.'

'Katara and I have discussed taking a small vessel to Entako. It's a port town and will no doubt be the hub of any movement of the rebellion.'

'I agree this is a good place to start but Zuko.. you will not be able to accompany Katara.' Lord Yang continued as his eyes came to meet Zuko's. 'Your profile is too well-known on the island. I have spoken with members of the Council and we agree that your presence would compromise the mission.'

Katara grew tense, she worried that Zuko would lose his temper. But to her surprise he leant back in the chair and tilting his head upwards, sighed.

'This has weighed on my mind as well.' He turned to look at Lord Yang again. 'I trust you can protect her.'

'Zuko. I can protect myself.'

'I know… I just want to make sure that you have the right support.'

Katara's gaze softened.

'Zuko...'

'I promise to bring my best men to accompany her, as we discussed a small group would be the most inconspicuous… two men at the most.' Lord Yang looked to Katara. 'I suggest you leave soon also.'

'When did you have in mind?' Katara asked.

'Two days.'

'Alright.' She laughed nervously. 'I suppose I should get packing.'


	4. The War Room

Zuko anxiously stood over the table, checking everything was in the right place. Strawberries, fresh bread, yoghurt, tea… it was all there.

He felt hot and flustered and jolted to the window, swinging it open. He lingered with his arms outstretched. His fingers rested on the wooden frame of the window. The morning sun was low and gentle on the horizon. The Fire Nation outside the palace was bustling already, the murmur of people humming in the distance.

With a breath of fresh air, Zuko felt aspiration fill his lungs.

It would be a good day.

Katara was awoken by a banging, she rolled in her bed and yawning, rubbed her face. She reached out an arm and felt a crinkling under her palm. Groggy, she opened her eyes to see papers scattered over the bed.

'Ugh…' She groaned, rolling onto her front.

She had been up till the early hours becoming familiar with the northern territory of the Fire Nation. It had been years since the war and she wanted to prove she hadn't lost her skill.

'Master Katara.' A voice spoke through the door. 'Breakfast has been served in the Prince's room, for you to join.'

She felt a smile creep onto her face and she bit her lip to contain it.

'Okay. Thank you. I'll come right away'.

She jumped out of bed in excitement and slipped on a simple blue dress and sandals. As she went to leave she caught sight of herself in the mirror, her hair was in complete disarray. She couldn't go like that. She stirred herself back to the side of her bed and grabbing a hairpiece, combed and set her hair into place. Looking at herself again she became aware of the light in her eyes and the dimples on her cheeks. It was like being a teenager all over again.

She flew out the door and reaching Zuko's door, took a deep breath.

_Calm down. _She told herself.

She knocked three times.

'Come in.'

Upon entering she was entranced. Rays of sun streamed from the window onto a low table in the centre of the room. Zuko was sitting on one of the two sofas either side of the table. Catching sight of her, he jumped up and nervously dusted off his trousers.

They smiled warmly at one another.

'Morning'.

'Morning'.

Zuko gestured to the sofa opposite him.

'Please.'

'Thanks'. Katara said, sweeping her dress underneath her, before sitting down. It felt awkwardly formal.

'I know that you'll be leaving early tomorrow and I wanted to make the most of our time together before you leave.'

'That's so nice Zuko. I didn't take you for such a romantic'. Katara teased.

Zuko's face flushed a maroon colour.

'I'm sorry!' She desperately clasped his hands and sweetly looked to him. 'I like this side of you...Now show me what's here!' She pointed at a bowl of the table. Zuko perked up.

'That's jam made from crackleberries. They're amazing. Here-'. He cut a slice from a seeded brown loaf and spread a spoon of the sweet jam onto it. He passed it to her.

She hesitantly took a small bite but her eyes suddenly lit up.

'Oh my god. This is incredible.'

'I know.' He felt his heart swell at the sight of her enjoying his nation's curiosities. 'Here - try some tea too - I picked it up from the Jobu mountains last summer - and I promise I've been working on my brewing skills!'.

'Okay - okay!' She giggled. 'I take you at your word'. Taking a sip she watched as Zuko filled his own plate with bread and jams.

'I wish you weren't leaving so soon'. Zuko said as he buttered his bread. She felt her heart sink.

'I know.' She gently placed her cup back on the table. 'And _you_ know I wish you could leave with us.'

'I was wanting to talk to you about the marriage proposal with Prince Taen'.

'Zuko… do we have to talk about that now?'

'Just hear me out.'

Giving in, she went to take another sip of her tea.

'They won't stop. The only way they would back off is if you were being courted by someone else… Marry me.'

Her eyes flew open in shock.

'Zu-' Katara inhaled the tea in her mouth and bursted into a coughing fit. 'Z-Zuko! Have you gone mad?'.

He put his hands up in front of himself in surrender.

'Calm down! You don't have to actually marry me! But it would give you time.'

'Zuko. We only just started…' She gestured between the two of them. '...this. I don't think it's a good idea. Not to mention that the Northern Water-tribe will go ballistic.'

'Right now I've got them in a bind over the fishing of their Southern waters. We've been negotiating for a long time - they're not in a good position'.

'So that's it? You're going to use me as a trading piece?'. Furious, she slammed her cup on the table and stood up. 'You're no better than my father!'.

As she turned to leave, Zuko gently reached for her hands and brought himself up slowly to meet her.

'You're not a trading piece. Where we are now… it's new territory. I know. I just thought this way… you would at least have some time to fight the Northern Water-tribe yourself.'

She sighed and brought a hand to his cheek.

'It's crazy Zuko.'

'If it gives more time for us, to be _us_, then I won't even hesitate.' His face turned serious and his eyes dark. Katara felt herself being drawn into them.

'Look. Let's not be hasty. Let's discuss this after I get back from the mission on the Northern islands.'

Zuko sighed and gave a gentle nod. 'Agreed.'

'When did you become so impulsive?' She playfully smacked him in the chest and they both felt the mood of the room lift.

'I think I always have been… but not for the best reasons at times.' He smirked. 'Come on - let's finish up breakfast. After all, you have a meeting this afternoon, right?'

'Yes, the joys of being a Master waterbender… _so _many responsibilities.' She teased.

'Oh really…?' He pulled her closer and cupping her chin, brought their lips together into a passionate kiss.

* * *

As Katara entered the War Study she felt anxious. The room was dark and musky with the burning of candlelight. She looked forward to see the windows barred with wooden panels. In the centre of the small room stood a round table, only enough for five seats. At the table sat Lord Yang and three men Katara did not recognise. They were absorbed in a map on the table.

'I'm not late am I?' Katara stood in the doorway, unamused and feeling left out.

Seeing her, the men immediately stood up and bowed.

'Of course not, Master Katara…' He gestured to the others. 'I don't think you're acquainted - this is General Lee.'

The General took a deep bow with his hand over his chest.

'It's a pleasure Master Katara. After hearing so much about you, it really is an honour.'

'As it is mine.'

'These men will accompany you on your mission.' Lord Yang stated, gesturing to the two others.

They were tall- much taller than herself. They looked almost like henchmen, of similar physique and hairstyle. Katara didn't know whether she could take them seriously.

'Call me Jin.' The one closest said, bowing. Katara returned the greeting and slowly took him in. With a broad face and striking cheekbones, he wasn't handsome nor unattractive. He must've been in his early thirties. Katara imagined that without the muscular stature, he wouldn't draw so much attention.

'And me Olan.' Katara looked to the other man behind him. His black hair was swept in the same way as the other, a long braid down his back. He had a similar well-built body but his face was younger and more gentle on the eyes. He gave her a bright grin. 'I've known about you since the siege of the North.'

Katara gushed red and rubbed the back of her neck. 'Wow… that was a long time ago… I had barely just trained then…'

'Still- news of you travelled through the Fire Nation's seventh rank fast.' He continued.

'Ahem.' Lord Yang gestured to the table and they all took their seats. He pointed to the Northern islands. 'The port of Entako makes a good starting point, the rebels last seen close, but further north.'

'I agree, we don't want to spook anyone of our presence, but what is the strategy for getting to the source of this rebellion?' Katara asked.

'No rebellion occurs completely underground. There have been accounts of gatherings spontaneously popping up over the town of Sumin. Such gatherings have sponsored an anti-royal sentiment.' General Lee affirmed, placing a pin on three areas in the town of Sumin, just north-east of Entako. 'Here, here and here.'

'If this is true- we would have to find proof that violent action is intended or has been committed by the leaders of such gatherings. We cannot simply arrest angry voices.' Lord Yang sighed, rubbing his chin in thought.

'If at least one of us is able to infiltrate and find the root of the gatherings, we can sniff out the leaders.'

'I agree with Jin.' Olan leaned back with his arms behind his head. 'Put out the cheese and the mice come running.'

'And what cheese do you suppose will work?' Jin turned to him, intrigued.

'Money.'

'You want to put money in the hands of the rebels?' Katara gave him a questionable look.

'I want them to think I will. The way things are… the war has crippled every nation. I doubt there's much sympathy for Fire Nation royalty right now. The rebels know that royal credit each month is only just keeping the peace. Money could feed this rebellion.'

'And how exactly are you going to convince them not only that you have money, but that you ought to be trusted? You would be new to such gatherings, an unfamiliar face.' Lord Yang pushed.

'It's not impossible.' As she spoke, Katara felt the dark memories of the war coming back to her. 'Desperate people do desperate things. They already killed a Fire Nation soldier. They're reckless.'

'You won't know until you get there what the situation is.' General Lee affirmed.

'Hm. He is right.' Lord Yang let out a deep breath. 'Make port in Entako. You will be given a fast but inconspicuous ship. We must ensure no attention is drawn. From Entako you will be on your own. Making way to Sumin, where these gatherings have flourished.' He turned to Olan and Jin. 'I know that the two of you have had experience in this type of investigation before-' he looked to Katara, '-and I know your skill as a bender.'

'Close communication should be kept to us here though, I will arrange some messenger birds for you to take. They will come directly to me, to ensure their secrecy.' General Lee assured them.

'Yes. That would be best.' Lord Yang mumbled as he rummaged through the maps on the table. 'I will have these arranged and put onto the ship for you- I suggest you sail before dawn.'

'I agree, it is best we are not seen leaving the Capitol's port.'

Lord Yang placed his hands on the table and pushed himself away from the table. 'I think this has been sufficient. I look forward to hearing of your success.'

'We are not going to discuss risk factors of such a mission and potential obstacles?' Katara asked, concerned with the cort length of such a meeting. Lord Yang looked to her and smiled, he pointed to Olan and Jin.

'Trust me. Those two know exactly what to expect. On your way to Entako you'll have plenty of time to discuss such things.' He bowed and everyone followed suit.

As Katara watched him leave she felt uneasy. Was this really the preparation for such an important mission? Or was she simply overestimating the challenge at hand?

'Don't worry.' Katara heard a deep voice behind her. She turned to see Jin with his arms crossed and smirk on his lips. 'Olan and I will keep you safe.'

Katara felt her blood boil and it took everything in her to hold her tongue.

'I think she can handle herself.' Olan smacked Jin on the back and continued to Katara. 'Did you want to go for tea? I'd be happy to go through some risk analysis with you. Oh- unless you have somewhere to be?' He beamed at her and she felt obliged.

'Uhm- sure! I have no plans until later.' Her thoughts started to drift to Zuko. Tonight would be the last night they could be together until she went away for spirits knows how long.

'Great! There's an amazing tea house just outside the palace. It's a little rough around the edges but they serve the best Poa tea you'll ever have!'

'Sounds nice- I'll have to go grab some money from my roo-'.

'Ey don't worry about it! It's my treat - you can pay me in battle stories!'

Katara let out a laugh as he ushered her out the room. 'Okay okay- I'm coming!'

Walking down the cobbled back streets of the Capitol, Katara felt strangely at home. As they reached a convergence of three streets, a child rushed past, brushing her shoulder.

'Sorry!'

Katara watched with a smile as the little girl continued ahead. It had been a long time since she was able to immerse herself with civilians. Her recent diplomatic work in the Northern Water-tribe meant everyone knew who she was. She'd missed being a nobody.

'Here!' Olan nudged her into a small tea house, perched on the corner of the street. It was old, with splintering window frames and misshapen bricks holding it together.

As they entered, Katara was taken aback by the amount of people inside.

'It's a popular place!' Olan said, noticing her expression. 'This way!'

Olan led her to two free stools at the bar of the tea house.

'You!' An old lady staggered to him from behind the bar, a pot of tea in her hands. 'Don't you have work to do?' She scolded.

'I'm on a break, Auntie.'

'You're always on a break.' The lady looked to Katara for her next accusation. 'And what about you?'

'She's on a break too. I told her she had to come and try your tea… the best in the Capitol.'

'Don't take me for a fool, you lazy oaf.' Katara couldn't control herself and let out a chuckle. 'But he's right you know-' Auntie flipped two tea cups on the table out of nowhere and placed them in front of them. 'I do make the best tea.' She poured the tea from a great height, with perfect accuracy.

'Thank you.' Katara said, watching in awe as steam streamed off into the air.

'You're welcome.' Auntie mumbled as she hobbled away to other customers.

'She's a character.'

'You get used to it.' Olan took a sip of tea and turned to her. 'So, how is the Fire Nation treating you? I heard you've been in the Northern Water-tribe for a long time. Get too cold up there for you?'

'Yeah… I suppose you could say it got a little too frosty for me.'

'I've never been to either of the Water-tribes, but I heard they're completely different. The climate, the food and the culture.'

'You should go sometime. Although-' She looked at his tall psychique and confident demeanour. '-they may think you're another Fire Nation soldier coming to conquer'.

'Oh spirits no. The cold would get to me straight away. As a non-bender I think all that ice could be a challenge.'

'I'm surprised, I don't know why, but I thought you'd be a firebender'.

'Just because I can't bend doesn't mean I'm any less of a soldier.' He winked. 'If anything we're better trained in combat.'

'Oh really?' Katara challenged.

'Ah yes, you'd be no match for me.' He boasted sarcastically.

'We'll see, I'm sure we can spar together and find out who the better fighter is.'

'I never back away from a challenge… So tell me- because I don't know if it's hearsay or true-' He leaned closer, excitement in his eyes. 'Was the whole lightning bolt and Azula battle real?'

'What part?' She said before sipping her tea.

'So it is! Okay- first of all did Zuko take a lightning bolt to the chest?'

'Yes.' She watched as his eyes lit up even more. 'But... it was meant for me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here.'

There was silence as Olan processed the new information and she could see the cogs in his head working to conclusions.

'Interesting.' He paused. 'And how did you get Azula?'

'The drains underneath her.'

'Ah…'

'No air, no fire.'

Olan sat with his face in his hands, entranced.

'Why such an interest?'

'Well you know, us soldiers live off these kinds of things. Battle stories. It's in our nature I guess. I'm sure you understand. Being a fighter yourself.'

'I do… and I don't.' She looked into her tea, her palms encircling the cup. 'I always wanted to learn how to waterbend and fight but, I also learnt how to heal. I end up reminiscing more on the healing I've done, than the fighting I guess.'

'Ah! I've always wanted to see a waterbender heal! We have our own forms of healing with firebending but I've heard that it's completely different to the power of water.'

'Well I hope you don't ever have to see it.' She laughed. 'But to switch the discussion, can you tell me some more about this region we're going to? I want to be prepared.'

Olan's expression changed to one of a more serious tone.

'Well it's the northern islands. They've always been a choice for conquest so the people are… a little defensive you could say. As a population they're pretty mixed, all that conquest has meant that culturally and ethnically the northern islands are more diverse than the rest of the Fire Nation. For that reason, you won't stand out too much.' He looked down to her blue tunic. 'That is, as long as you wear red. Entako is the main port of entry for all trade of the northern region. It's also home to the odd piracy, but that's calmed down in the past few years.'

'The main source of security in the region?'

'Well it used to be full of Fire Nation troops to keep the peace but since they weren't deemed necessary, their numbers have diminished. Obviously each island has its own appointed leader, by the Royal Council. But I think we'll find them pretty powerless and lacking faith from the locals. There's also the Fire Sages. The northern islands are their strong hold, and are always available for sanctuary and protection.'

'So we've got islands with weak leaders, a diminishing presence of Fire Nation troops and a growing rebellion? What could go wrong?'


End file.
